


Why Am I Crying?

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Crying, M/M, Sad, i dunno, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Eduardo is acting sad and Edd wants to help.





	Why Am I Crying?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I ship this now so, enjoy?

Edd was in the kitchen of the shared house, eating a bowl of some random cereal that Matt bought. Edd glanced out the window and saw Eduardo sitting on his porch, head in his hands. Was he crying? Edd felt a bit concerned and got up and headed for the front door. 

"Um, Edd? Where are you going? It's raining out there." Tom asked, sitting on the couch. "Yeah, but, something is up with Eduardo. I want to make sure he's okay." Edd replied, pulling up his hood. "Okay? Be careful." Tom said, confused as to why Edd would be concerned with Eduardo. Edd trudged across the rain-covered sidewalk and walked past the thin fence that divided their yards. Edd took a moment to prepare himself and then took a step towards Eduardo's porch. 

Edd stepped up to Eduardo's porch and Eduardo's head was still in his hands. Edd stepped up onto the porch, still no reaction. "Um, Eduardo?" Edd asked. Eduardo was surprised and Edd heard a sniffle and Eduardo clear his throat before he spoke. "What do you want?" Eduardo asked, voice still shaky. "Well, I noticed you were crying-" Edd began. "I'm not crying, you doofus!" Eduardo interrupted, letting his arms fall to the arm rests of the chair. "Well, then what were you doing?" Edd asked, crossing his arms. 

"I was just thinking and it got a bit depressing..." Eduardo sighed, dark brown bangs covering his face. "Well, since I know you'll refuse my offer for this if I ask..." Edd stated before wrapping his arms around the other male. Eduardo's eyes widened under his bangs before he wrapped his own arms around the other male. Eduardo felt something warm roll down his already tear-stained cheeks.

"Damn it..." Eduardo muttered. "Eduardo? Are crying again?" Edd asked with a knowing grin. "I'm not crying, you idiot. I just got rain in my eyes." Eduardo replied, gripping the shorter male's rain-soaked jacket. "God, I love this dork..." Eduardo thought, making himself blush.


End file.
